The present invention relates to a combustion space for a reciprocating piston internal combustion engine which is provided between a cylinder head and a piston and is equipped with one or several ignition and injection devices, whereby the gas-exchange control in the combustion space takes place by two inlet valves and two exhaust valves of the cylinder head.
A combustion space is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,550 which is provided in the cylinder head and includes a spark plug arranged in the center longitudinal axis of the cylinder. Additionally, the cylinder head includes two inlet valves and two exhaust valves.
It is the object of the present invention to favorably influence the combustion progress in the combustion space by geometric configuration measures as well as arrangement of the ignition and injection devices.
The underlying problems are solved according to to the present invention in that the ignition device extends in a center longitudinal axis of the cylinder, the injection devices extend essentially at the same angle to the center longitudinal axis of the cylinder, the piston includes a spherically shaped recess on the side facing the cylinder head whose radius is located on the center longitudinal axis of the cylinder, and the piston is extended on the side facing the cylinder head up to a roof-shaped combustion space boundary of the cylinder head outside of the recess for the formation of a squeeze area.
The principal advantages achieved with the present invention reside in that the progress of the flame-development phase and the heat release is improved by the arrangement of the ignition and injection devices as well as the configuration of the combustion space. In particular, it is assured that during the main combustion phase the flame expands uniformly in all directions, starting from the spark plug. It is additionally achieved with this construction that the knock limit of the internal combustion engine is such that the fuel required for the operation of the internal combustion engine can be characterized by a low octane number.